


Summer Vacation

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Summer Vacation, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: They finally take the vacation they've needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanna make sure my Mama Bear fans are still out there! Comments are a lot of motivation for me and help me crank all this wonderful nonsense out. 
> 
> No I am not fishing, just wanted to give you all a heads up! You guys are my muses and this is all for you as much as it is for me!

Peter had been vibrating with excitement both on the plane (Tony's private one of course, he wouldn't be caught dead flying commercial) and in the lobby of the hotel. So much so that Stephen was afraid the teen would shimmy right out of his skin or that he and Tony would have to invest in a child leash.

The thought made the sorcerer chuckle and Peter gave him a confused glance.

The teen's vibrating excitement was quickly turning into nervous fidgeting once Tony started yelling at the hotel receptionist though. Apparently they had overbooked and the rooms they reserved a few days ago were not available. So Stephen decided to drag Peter over to the fountain while Tony took care of the rooming issue (and carefully watch in case things got too heated and he needed to step in) and quietly hands the boy some change. He knew Peter well enough to know he would want to do something as traditional as throwing pennies into the fountain, but Tony didn't carry change.

He probably didn't even know what it looked like anymore.

Stephen and Peter spend the next few minutes flicking change into the water until the teen looks over his shoulder to look at Tony, then turns to the sorcerer. "Umm...Mom?"  
"What?"  
"Dad took off his sunglasses."

Stephen whips his head around to look toward the front desk and quickly notices the growing look of terror on the receptionist's face. That wasn't good. Tony only ever took off his sunglasses to intimidate someone and he did not want to be kicked out of the hotel. So he rushes over to the desk after telling Peter not to move, and he quickly claps a hand over the engineer's mouth at his next words.

"You see my kid over there?! I wanted to give him the time of his life, but you assholes--mmph!"  
The employee looks up at Stephen with some relief when the sorcerer smiles gently. "Do you have any rooms available?"  
"Yes. There is one with two beds."  
"That's _fine._ " He says the last word with emphasis toward his muffled boyfriend. "Mistakes happen. Like a piece of equipment short-circuiting."

Tony narrows his eyes at Stephen before licking the hand over his mouth, and the sorcerer pulls his hand away with a grimace. The engineer slams his card onto the counter and Stephen takes the key cards, as well as Tony's card, from the receptionist when the transaction is finished.

"Peter deserves the best." Tony finally grumbles as they walk over to join the teen at the fountain.  
"You forget that he would be happy in a motel. He's still not used to having money."  
Tony's eyes widen. "Wait! Aren't parents supposed to give their kids allowances?! No wonder he's not used to money!"  
"You practically give him a daily allowance. Just this morning you threw a one hundred dollar bill at him because he was talking about a new Lego set he wanted."  
"...I have no memory of that."  
Stephen sighs. "That's because you turned your need to give Peter everything into a subconscious reflex. He actually caught on and tries not to tell you about anything he might want."  
Tony smiles. "Shit...I don't deserve this kid." The genius then tilts his head curiously. "How come he's excited about the trip then?"  
"I told him it was a reward for his grades."  
"Clever."  
"I've been known to have my moments."

Stephen knew that Tony had a smart-ass retort on the tip of his tongue, but the man wisely kept his mouth shut. When they approach Peter at the fountain, he jumps into excited chatter about there being fish in the fountain as Tony leads them to the elevators with a fond smile. Even before Peter became a permanent part of their family, Tony always tried to give him the world. The teen had lost so much of his family and missed out on vacations and school trips because May had trouble keeping up with his metabolism (she had to juggle two jobs) and Peter felt so bad that he never asked for anything. Not even things he needed. He eventually let it slip around Stephen about something he was missing and the sorcerer took it upon himself to tell Tony.

After May died, it took a couple of months for Peter to get used to the fact that he could eat as much as he wanted, and it took two more for him to start asking for things he _needed_. It was still a work in progress to get the boy to ask for something he wanted. That was probably what started Tony's habit of throwing money at Peter whenever he mentioned something in passing. Ninety percent of the time, Peter refused the money, and Tony got whatever it was he wanted for him anyway. 

They exit the elevator when it reaches their floor, and when they finally reach their room, Peter snatches one of the key cards out of Stephen's hand and opens the door. With an excited whoop, the teen drops his bag by the bed closest to the window and flops onto it before rolling around on it.

"That's not a teenager. That's a dog." Tony grins. "Hey Underoos, find the room service menu. You and Mama Bear can order something while I take a shower."

The humanoid ball of energy responds with a vigorous nod and flitters around the room while Tony ducks into the bathroom with one of his bags and Stephen carries the rest to the other bed. He throws Tony's on the bedside closest to the door (the man felt better knowing if someone came in, he was the one they would have to get through to get to his family) and sits with a relieved groan as he watches Peter finally pick up the menu on the minibar. The teen quickly sits next to the sorcerer and the two figure out what they want, and then Stephen calls it in as Peter retreats to his own bed.

He flops facedown onto it, buries his face into the pillow...and jetlag finally catches up with him. Quiet snores fill the room as Stephen leisurely lays back against his pillows and turns on the tv, and he looks up at Tony with amusement when the man walks out of the bathroom in a tank top and boxers.

"That didn't take long."  
Stephen smirks. "He's given the phrase 'crash and burn' a new meaning."  
"Might as well let him sleep until dinner gets here." Tony pushes his bag off the bed and joins his boyfriend on the bed. "Did you get something for me?"  
"No. I figured I'd let you starve." Stephen replies sarcastically.  
The engineer gasps dramatically. "This is the thanks I get after everything I do for you two? Leeches! The both of you! You're as bad as the rest of the team!" Stephen rolls his eyes and then pulls Tony in for a kiss. When they pull apart moments later, the genius grumbles. "Well at least I get _something_ for my trouble."  
The sorcerer laughs and throws one of the decorative pillows at him. "Incorrigible. Just for that I'm giving your food to Peter."  
"Don't you dare."

A knock on the door echoes into the room and Tony darts out of bed, only for Stephen to lunge at him and tackle him to the floor. The loud thud of their bodies hitting the floor wakes Peter with a start, and the teen drowsily crawls off the bed and pauses in front of his wrestling parents.

"...I don't want to know."  
"Dinner is here kiddo--ow my ribs!--go get it would you?"  
"Uh...sure."  
Peter rubs his eyes as he opens the door and stops the employee before he can push the cart into the room. "I can take it." 

He pulls the food cart in and out of the way before grabbing his meal, stealing the remote from his parents bed, and sitting at the table by the window to eat. He didn't even raise an eyebrow when there was another loud thunk. He didn't know why Stephen and Tony were screwing around, but he wasn't about to ask and get in the middle of it. It would be their fault if their dinner got cold.

"The universe has given me psychos for parents." Peter mutters.  
"I heard that!" Tony yells. "Ow! Babe...my ribs."


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they stepped into the amusement park, the family no longer consisted of two adults and one child. Adult Tony was left at the gate and the change was so fast, it almost gave Stephen whiplash. The sorcerer was also left at the gate, but in a physical sense, and he was halfway through a blink when he already lost track of Tony and Peter. 

He was very glad he had the sense to at least put a tracking spell on Peter. Tony was on his own.

Thankfully the two didn't go very far, and it helped that Peter was raving about getting funnel cake as soon as they got in. He found them at the nearest cake vendor and they already had their hands full of sugary dough that was definitely going to get Peter wired. So Stephen takes Peter's second plate and stabs his fork into one of the many strawberries covering the fried dough, and pops it into his mouth. 

The family walks around to the nearby rides and the teen suddenly thrusts his and Tony's unfinished cakes into Stephen's arms and drags the billionaire onto a spinning tea cup ride. He wasn't even offended that Peter didn't ask him if he wanted to go on. The mirror dimension was close enough and that took a while to get used to. Just watching the ride from where he stood was making him queasy.

The line was short so Tony and Peter were returning to his side about ten minutes later. Completely. Unfazed. The doctor actually stared at them when they took their funnel cake back and polished it off and tossed their garbage into a nearby bin. Peter wasn't too much of a surprise, kids had a weird resistance to rides like that, but Tony? Wasn't even green or pale. Maybe it was all that flying around in his Iron Man suit.

"I don't even know why I'm surprised at this point."  
"Stephanie, you were supposed to leave the adult at the gate."  
"If I did that then there would be no one to keep you out of trouble. I can still have fun." Stephen drawls.  
A mischievous smile spreads across Tony's face. "Pete, kiddo. Time for Fun Cub Protocol."

More like Embarrass The Fuck Out Of Mama Bear Protocol.

"Mom!"

The teen had said it so loudly that nearby women (mothers and non) were giggling as Peter was pulling at his bicep, and men were giving him a bewildered glance. They leave Tony bending over in hysterical laughter as Peter leads Stephen away with chants of all the ways he can say Mom, and the sorcerer attempts to ignore the variety of looks he's getting from other people. Thankfully though, they were all mostly amusement.

One couple actually gave him a once-over and that had Stephen's ears burning. It was Scott all over again.

Peter suddenly stops and the doctor nearly bumps into him. "This one!"  
Stephen looks up at the daunting roller coaster and sighs in defeat. "As you wish cub."  
Tony high-fives the teen when he catches up and takes Stephen's unfinished funnel cake. "I'll hold this for you...and by hold I mean finish. Have fun babe."

He really wished he didn't make that promise of no powers. They all made the agreement that there would be no powers and no suits while on vacation, only in the case of an emergency. Unfortunately, this did not fall under the category of emergency. Shame.

Of course the one ride Stephen goes on with Peter breaks down, and after being stuck for half an hour and suddenly thrown back into the rest of the ride, he needed a nap. The ride was only part of the cause, the other part being that Peter kept talking about suiting up to help fix the ride. He actually started wiggling in his seat so much that Stephen, by reflex, used his magic to bind Peter to his seat. Only the assurance that Tony would probably help get the ride up and running again got Peter to sit still enough for the sorcerer to break the bonds. The moment the ride returned to the beginning and they got off, Stephen sat on the nearest bench and laid his head against the fence behind it. Again, Peter was completely unfazed and was in fact ready and raring to go on the next ride.

Tony grins in front of him as Peter bounces on his heels. "Done already?"  
"Shut up. You probably drew out the wait as long as possible just to see me suffer."  
"Guilty. Isn't Karma a bitch?"  
"That was extreme for tackling you to the ground."  
"You elbowed me in the ribs! Twice!"  
Stephen groans. "Both times were accidents."  
Peter rolls his eyes. "I'm going on another ride."

Peter walks away from the squabbling couple and Stephen finally relents after a few minutes.

"I'll try again after lunch."  
"A few more rides, lunch, and Spider-Baby gets to drag you on another ride. Sound good kid?"  
Both men look around when they get nothing in response and Stephen sighs as he activates his tracking spell. "He's nearby."  
"If he weren't a mutant teenager and didn't have your tracking spell on him, this would be an entirely different story."  
Stephen smirks as they walk over to the ride Peter chose. "You would be panicking."  
"Hell yeah I would! He's my kid! Our kid." Tony quickly corrects himself before Stephen can.

The couple wait for a few minutes by the exit and Tony chuckles when Peter rushes out with a grin and jumps onto Stephen's back. The sorcerer grunts out in surprise but doesn't stumble as the teen wraps his arms and legs around the taller man. He didn't even need to hold the boy, he was keeping himself in place by himself, and from glance down at Peter's hands, he could tell he was using his spider grip.

Peter points forward. "Mush!" Stephen slightly turns his head to regard the boy coolly. "Or not mush. That's cool too."  
Stephen looks back at Tony. "A couple of rides then lunch?"  
"Lunch now! I'm starving!"  
"The baby wants food." Tony says as he turns and leads the way.  
"I'm not a baby!"  
Stephen smiles. "Baby says what?"  
"What?" Tony and Stephen burst into laughter and Peter sighs. "Oh damn...I walked into that one."  
"FRIDAY, please tell me you got that."  
The AI sounded smug with her response. "Of course boss."

Friday was only allowed to be interacted with during their vacation for the purpose of pictures and video recording of their trip, and Tony was very glad Peter and Stephen agreed to it. It actually didn't take much persuading since it was a good idea and they wouldn't have to worry about a camera. They could enjoy themselves.

"Cheeseburgers?" Tony suggests.  
"The greasiest!" Peter confirms.  
"Peter... I really hope you're not drooling on my shoulder." Strange frowns when the teen laughs.  
"Nah. I just wiped my nose."  
"That's disgusting!"  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" 

Stephen grumbles as they approach a food vendor and then takes Tony's wallet after they order when the man starts pulling out another hundred dollar bill. He pulls out a twenty and hands it to the cashier with a pointed look directed at Tony, and shoves the wallet back into the genius's pocket with a smirk. Tony clears his throat awkwardly as he takes their food and Peter jumps off of Stephen when they find an empty table and sits down.

After just two bites of his burger, Stephen had to shove a napkin at Peter's face.

_______________________

Strange kept to his promise of going on more rides after lunch, and thankfully none of them broke down so he actually enjoyed the rest if the day. Minus the whole part where both Peter and Tony very loudly called him Mom or Mama Bear. They said it so often that people eventually ignored their shenanigans or were used to it if they were in one area long enough.

Like a six-year-old instead of a sixteen-year-old, Peter glued himself to Stephen's back again when they left the park (and when they got back to the hotel), this time from exhaustion instead of to be annoying. So the elder man had to carry him up to the room, and after a few failed attempts to pry Peter off of his back, he resorted to just falling face first into the bed he shared with Tony.

"I can't tell if I'm exhausted because of the overall day or because of Peter being a literal spider for the last hour." Stephen mutters into his pillow.  
"Probably both. Need help with him?" Tony asks quietly.  
"He's using his grip. He's not going anywhere any time soon."  
"Just wake him up. He'll unstick himself and go right back to sleep."  
"You do it."  
Tony raises an eyebrow but kneels on the bed and reaches over to gently shake the teen still latched onto the sorcerer. "Underoos...wake up kiddo."  
"Nnn...comfy..."  
"I bet. Come on. Mama Bear is already falling asleep and he hasn't even taken his shoes off yet."

Peter groans but unwinds himself from the doctor and climbs off to slowly change into his pajamas and climb into his own bed. He almost instantly conks back out once his head hits the pillow and Stephen sits up to change into his pajamas in the same pace Peter had. He had taken a shower that morning and he really needed another after the day they had, but he was way too tired. He might actually fall in the shower (or drown in the bathtub) if he tried. He lies back down and then rolls onto Tony's shoulder when the billionaire slips into bed with him, and scrunches his eyebrows when the tv turns on.

"Aren't you tired?"  
"Not nearly as much as you and Peter. Go to sleep Doc."

He wasn't about to argue so he throws his arm over Tony's chest and falls asleep to the quiet murmurs of the television and his lover's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have marked this as finished but a third chapter might be possible. I haven't decided yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Tony and Stephen wake with a start when Peter sits with a heavy bounce in the middle of the bed and crosses his legs. Tony slowly lowers his hand (usually one of his gauntlets would form but it was missing) and Stephen dismisses the shields around his hands when they discover their attacker is just Peter.

Tony rubs his face tiredly. "Pete, you're gonna give your old man a heart attack."  
"Can we go to the beach?"  
Stephen looks at him half-asleep. "How are you awake?"  
"It's past noon." Peter's stomach growls as the sorcerer grabs his phone off the nightstand to check the time and Tony looks at the teen's noisy abdomen.  
"Did you eat Underoos?"  
"...no. We don't have anything."  
"Room service kid. I'm not exactly wanting for money. Besides, food is a necessity."  
Stephen mumbles something about brushing his teeth and climbs out of bed as Peter fiddles with the hem of his shirt. "I didn't want to assume."  
Tony groans and yanks the teenager down onto his chest. "You know, a lot of couples would kill to have you as their kid."  
"That's good?"  
Tony laughs. "Not for me if people actually find out I--" The engineer ignores the correction of 'we' from the bathroom. "--have the perfect kid. Then I'd have to beat them away with a stick." Tony pushes Peter back up and gets out of bed, stretching his arms over his head. "Anyway, if we hurry, we can probably make it for brunch downstairs and then we can go to the beach."

Tony walks into the bathroom and Peter loudly exclaims his disgust when the engineer smacks Stephen's ass when he walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The doctor coughs at the unexpected slap and spits out his toothpaste before he chokes on it, earning a smug grin from the man beside him. Stephen turns a blind eye as he rinses his mouth then walks out just in time to watch Peter trip over his pants and pauses until a muffled 'I'm okay' rings out. He rolls his eyes adoringly as a mess of curls pop up from the other side of Peter's bed and digs through his bag for his own clothes.

There was a semi-private beach behind the hotel (it was for hotel patrons only) so all they would really need to do after they got something to eat was come back up to their room to change. They weren't really prepared for a day at the beach but there was a gift shop downstairs that sold what they would need so that wasn't an issue.

They only had their swim trunks because it was unspoken rule to always have swimwear when you went on vacation. Even if you went somewhere cold because there was always the chance of a hot tub being available for use.

"I take back that being okay thing."

Stephen looks over his shoulder to see Peter pinching the bridge of his nose, and he grabs the tissue box off the nightstand as he rushes over to the teen. The doctor holds a few tissues up to Peter's bleeding nose while he sits down on the bed and when the teen takes over holding the tissues, Stephen gently touches the bridge of his nose.

"It's not broken. Probably just bruised."  
"It'll be healed in a few minutes. I'm okay Mom."  
"You just rescinded that statement ten seconds ago."  
"Well I'm rescinding that rescindment."  
"Please stop. I am begging you. Just hush and sit there until your enhanced healing kicks in."  
Tony walks out of the bathroom and looks at Stephen hovering protectively in front of their son. "Everything okay?"  
"I fell." Peter responds nasally.  
Stephen laughs. "I watched."  
"He must be fine if the doctor's away and Mama Bear is out to play."   
Peter grins and looks over his shoulder at the genius. "The doctor was out for about five seconds in his defense."

Stephen lightly pinches Peter's nose in retort and the teen hisses as the sorcerer returns to his bag and pulls on some clean clothes. Tony follows suit and a couple minutes later, Peter finally tosses the soiled tissues into the wastebasket, and finishes getting dressed. His parents wait patiently as he brushes his teeth, and then they suddenly find themselves being pushed out of the room, barely able to grab the room key cards, their phones, and Tony his wallet.

"Okay! Come on, let's go! I'm _starving_!"  
Tony stops with a sly grin in Stephen's direction before slowly falling down against Peter. "Oh no! Gravity is increasing on me!"  
"What?! No it's not!"  
"It is too Peter. The same thing happened to me at home a week ago."

Stephen hides his laughter by turning away when Tony fully collapses on the teen, and Peter glares at his father.

"I really want to be mad at you but I'm also super proud you made a Disney reference."

_________________________

Peter hoovered brunch and the family of three found themselves at the beach within an hour. He nearly ran off in his excitement, so Doctor Strange had to come out and grab Peter by his shirt and practically toss him back onto his towel to get him to put on some sunscreen. It took a couple of tries on the teen's part to finally get to run off as Stephen pointed out parts of his body he missed, but he did eventually get a nod of approval and dashed off, leaving his parents to their more leisurely pace.

"This whole vacation has made me question if he's really sixteen." Stephen says with some amusement.  
"I haven't carbon-dated him yet. We might just have a six-year-old on our hands."  
"Or it's just Vacation Peter. He hasn't really had a vacation to enjoy has he?"  
"Last time he was on a beach, he was being beaten to death."

Both men cringe at the thought. They were both actually really surprised Peter wanted to go to the beach, but it was possible he just wanted to replace the bad memories with good ones. Something they couldn't really fault him for and was actually a pretty good coping mechanism considering he occasionally still had nightmares of that night. Both of the beach and the building. The first couple of times he had those nightmares after being adopted, he woke up screaming and hyperventilating. When Tony ran to his room to calm him down and comfort him, he accepted the embrace but would choke out 'You weren't there' until his sobs finally stopped.

Tony always returned to bed looking bedraggled afterwards. It was no secret the genius felt responsible.

"Vacation, Tony, no bad memories." He gently noses the man's cheek while simultaneously holding up the sunblock. "Do my back?"  
Tony snorts. "How romantically common of you Strange."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just can't reach my back."  
"I'm sure whatever press is hiding around here is trying to pick their jaw up from the ground with all the nuzzling you're doing."  
"Our relationship _and_ Peter are old news." Stephen says matter-of-factly as he pulls away, pulls off his shirt, and lies on his stomach. "My back? Please?"  
"Well since you asked sooo nicely."

Tony applies sunblock to Stephen's back, and the doctor returns the favor before they both spend the rest of the afternoon sunbathing. Peter at one point managed to get them out to the water for about an hour of splashing, and in Stephen's case, using magic to toss the teen farther out. Neither complained about the sorcerer's use of the mystic artes since it was used in fun, but both adults eventually tapped out and retreated back to their towels to dry off and Peter was dragged away by some children to help build a sandcastle.

He was so good with them that the other parents actually trusted him enough to relax and enjoy the other's company, much like Tony and Stephen had.  They actually felt a little bad when Tony announced to the remaining parents later that evening that they were collecting their son and that they would have to carefully watch their children again. Families that had already left, and even the ones that remained, thanked the teen for playing with the kids.

His genuine smile and answer of 'No problem, I had fun' had everyone swooning.

 _Perfect child indeed_ , Tony thought as he throws his arm around Peter's shoulders.

"Have a good time Underoos?"  
"Best vacation ever." Peter smiles up at him. "Thanks Dad. Really."  
Stephen comes up on Peter's other side and gently ruffles brown curls. "You could make a sandcastle out of the sand in your hair."  
"I could make a sandcastle from the sand from my everywhere. Dibs on the shower."  
Tony raises an eyebrow. "I saw those kids burying you in the sand at one point. How bad are you chafing?"  
"It hurts to even think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok _now_ this is finished!

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more than one chapter! Yay!


End file.
